The Three Digit Number
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Orihime finds an old diary in her room and discovers there is more to Ulquiorra than she thought. All of it written by Ulquiorra's lost Fraccion. It's an OC so sue me. It's worth a look.


The Three Digit Number

One Shot

(A/n For all those that follow me I'm not dead so this isn't a ghost writing. My only computer with Word on it died I haven't gotten it fixed yet and it took months to talk my mother into buy Office for the other two computers. Now that I have it I'm happy to report I will start update once more. This story right here was just some that came to mind randomly. I wrote it on Note Pad just so I wouldn't forget it. I'm not expecting a large turnout for this story. But I had to get it off my mind. Thank you.)

* * *

Ulquiorra just walked out of the room once again, leaving Orihime to eat alone. The threat of him force feeding her still hung heavily over her head. She would nibble at best at her food but nothing more. She got up from her couch to see what tonight's menu was. The food here was dry and nearly tasteless. She sat down at the small table and lifted the dome from off her plate. It looked a little better than most meals and actually had a smell to it. A slightly spicy one. It wasn't nearly as neat looking as her previous ones had been but there was something about it that said there was a little more thought put into it.

But even then she still couldn't eat it. She was still wanted to know what was going on with her friends. They were coming to save her and she was more interested in that. She was so nervous that the thought of food made her sick to her stomach. She let out a sigh and put the lid back on her food. Maybe in a little while she'll feel like eating. She got up and went back over the couch. She laid down a looked back up and blank ceiling once more. There was nothing to it but one warped panel that loomed over her head. It was eating at her and had been for a while. It really shouldn't but it was. She might as well see if she could reach it and put it back in its place.

She got up and stood carefully on the back of the couch. She wobbled and used the wall to brace herself. She stretched as far as she could. The panel was just at her fingertips. She could just barely touch it. She grunted as she tried to get it to move over and fall into place. She popped it a little to get to move only to knock the panel out completely and have it crash to the floor.

"Oh, no," she groaned, looking at the broken panel.

She went to step off the couch only to have something else fall from the ceiling just missing her head. She looked down to see a thin book of some kind covered in dust. She dismounted the couch and picked up the thin book and looked at it. It was black in color and the yellowing pages meant it was fairly old. In fact it looked like a small diary. Curious, she opened it and looked at the first page. That's exactly what it was. It was someone's diary. This person really didn't want anyone else to see it so hid away so no one could find it.

She closed it back and set down on the couch. She shouldn't read someone else's diary. But it was old and really dirty. Meaning it had been there for a while. Curiosity was getting the better of her as she looked at it. She really had nothing better to do. She picked it up and looked at the door and then back at the diary in her hands. It would be a while before Ulquiorra showed up again to check on her. This would just be something to pass the time and get her mind off the fighting.

She let out a sigh and slipped her thumb under the cover to open it. The handwriting was small and neat; obviously the handwriting of a woman. She skimmed through to see how much was written. There wasn't much and it was always best to start these things at the beginning like any book. She settled down and started at the top line.

"I'm not much but somehow I was chosen to be a Fraccion. By all rights I'm worthless..."

* * *

...I'm worthless. I'm nothing more than a three digit number. I'm weak. I'm a Privaron Espada. My number was 109. I should have been cast into lower halls like the others like me but I was not. I have no idea why he chose me. I'm not pretty and I have little skills to offer him. But he must see something in me that I do not. The day I was reborn into the form I was already pretty much sneered at by those around me. It didn't take them anytime to assess my abilities. Aizen-sama had 109 put on my hide. I was a hiccup. A miscalculation. I was suppose to be one of the elite as I was created by Hogyoku. Tres Cifras was were the other 3 digit numbers resided and were still stronger than me. They were naturally created Espada that lost their rank but me I was just too damn weak. I guess he figured I was to be a great punching bag for the other Privaron Espada. I'm no much use for anything.

But my master, he stepped forward and turned to Aizen-sama and asked if he could have me as his Fraccion. I noticed the strange looks he got from the others. He wanted me, something so weak that a stiff wind could knock me over? I wasn't going to protest if he wanted me to serve him. I would much rather work for him than be used for target practice. Aizen-sama agreed and was almost amused that something like me would interest one of the elite. He was still young and new to his rank and most likely chose me to have his own fraccion. I'm his first. I have every intention to make him proud of me even with my own substandard abilities.

* * *

I learned something today about how I should address my master. He does not like the use of the honorfix system towards him. So I simply call him Ulquiorra. Nothing more, nothing less. This was my second day working for him. There is nothing much to do except help with paperwork and other odd jobs. I don't want to disappoint so I always finish anything quickly and thoroughly. I don't want to make a mistake. I do as he says. I don't want to go anywhere else. I want to prove that I can do things right and be worth something.

I've also notice that we're opposites of each other. His hair is the color of pitch while my hair is stark white. My skin is dark and his is so pale it's about the same color as our uniforms. He has emerald eyes and I have ruby. His markings are green mine are red. I decided to bring up the topic and just got a grunt from him before he gave me another job to do. He doesn't talk very much and I'm not going to force him into it.

* * *

Maybe I really am worthless. I screwed big time today and it wasn't just in front of Ulquiorra. Oh, no I did in it front of some of the other Espada. It was a simple task. Ulquiorra had a few other Espada over just to talk more or less. My job was just to pour the tea. However, I stumbled and I shattered the tea pot on the table. Ceramic pieces and hot tea went everywhere. It was such a mess. Everyone got up for the table trying to pull their clothes soaked in hot tea from their bodies. I sat on the floor in shock at the disaster before me.

I not only embarrassed myself but my master as well. How could I be so stupid? I quickly started to clean up my mess but was soon ordered to leave and return to my room. I did so with haste. So here I sit waiting to see what my punishment will be. I have no idea what's going on now and it might be best that I don't. All I can do now is wait and see what happens.

* * *

I've just been ordered to stay in my room for the next 2 days. He didn't lay a hand on me which I am thankful for. There's not much to do in here. I have a few things I can do. Like clean up a bit, hem a few things, and find a hiding spot for my diary. I would die of embarrassment if my master ever found this. I think I would just drop dead then and there.

There are a few idea's I can sketch out while I wait for my punish to be over. I feel like a grounded child, really. But I made a childish mistake. It would only make sense. Next time I'll be much more careful. I don't get another chance. He made that quite clear before he left my room.

* * *

It was my first day back on the job. I made sure I did things just how he wanted them. I was going to make sure I really pulled my weight today. I also wanted to make it up to him so I decided to fix him a special dinner. I worked on the idea and recipe in my head all day long.

When I presented it to him it didn't look that good. It was haphazardly plated. I told him it tasted better than it looked. He just seemed to pick his way around it. It wasn't too spicy and it wasn't dried out. Honestly, I don't think he liked it. I thought it was pretty good but I guess even my cooking skills need work. He just told me to leave and return to my room. I fear he just scrapped it off into the trash and made something he liked. Oh, well, I tried.

* * *

It's been few days now since that disaster with the tea but the story spread and evolved into something else entirely. I could hear other Fraccion whispering behind my back making jokes and sneering at me. I'm hoping with time that the fire will die down and everything will be like it was before. Everything gets better with time.

I did, however, make a couple of friends today. Pesche and Dandochakka. I hope that's how you spell it their names. They are quite a set of characters. They're a little wild and crazy. I didn't meet their master but they did say she was was number 3. I hope to meet her someday soon. They said that she's really nice and loves to talk. I hope that's true. Ulquiorra is all business really with me and with most everyone else for that matter. I figured since I was his Fraccion that he would be a little open with me but he's not.

* * *

I was honestly hoping that things would get better. But the snickering has only gotten worse and today I saw a really a cute Numberos. Well, I thought he was really good looking until he open in his mouth. Grimmjow is his name and he ranks at number 12. What a jerk. He and his friends acted nice to me at first. That was a lie. They wanted to know about me so they could turn on me. Grimmjow was the worst. He acted like his interested in me and I fell for it. Hard. Like the fool that I am.

I thought about telling Ulquiorra about it but I don't think he would have done much. I would have also been a snitch. And no one likes a snitch. I don't want to appear to be weak in front him. So I've slowed today's poison and I've moved on. That's all I can do. I'll just ignore from now on. Especially those degrading catcalls.

* * *

I hate it here! I keep hoping that things will get better. Yet it feels like the more I ignore them, it only drives them harder. Constantly pushing my buttons. Today I had Nnoitra Gilga the 8th Espada also join in with the harassment. He has to be the most disgusting man I have ever met. I would take Grimmjow's catcalling over that man's one liners anyday. He makes me so sick. The things that he said to me. I don't even want to repeat them in this diary.

When I wouldn't acknowledge him he got physical with me. I can't still feel him grabbing me. Thankfully Pesche was in the area. He threaten to get his master if Nnoitra didn't back off. Nnoitra then turn his aggression towards Pesche instead. I tried to get Nnoitra off Pesche but was quickly knocked back. No one wanted to help they found it to be great entertainment.

Ulquiorra showed up not long after and broke up the fight. I tried to help Pesche back up but I was grabbed by my master and pulled back to my room. That was the first time he ever called me "Trash." It stung so bad. I don't think I did anything wrong. It was Nnoitra that was at fault. I tried to leave him alone buut when he put his hands on me I couldn't ignore that and Pesche was just trying to help me. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I think it was a mistake for Ulquiorra to have ever made me his Fraccion and I think he sees it too. I don't know much longer he'll keep me around after this.

* * *

I was given more duties than normal today, which required I leave Ulquiorra's office. I was honestly scared to leave my room and his office. I feared that Nnoitra would retaliate somehow against me. I was worried about Pesche as well. I wanted to go see him but my duties kept me from doing so.

I was also laughed at more too. I wasn't just called "weakling" or "klutz" anymore they start calling me other things like "whore" and "Nnoitra's bitch." No doubt the way that Nnoitra touched me yesterday got around. I've never felt so degraded. Ever. I wanted to cry but crying would only make things worse so I bit my lip and continued doing my tasks. They don't even bother to whisper anymore they just let it all out as I walk by. Maybe I really am "Trash." I was suppose to be thrown out to begin with.

* * *

I've been working on something I believe my master will enjoy. It's nearly done now. I made up like a million sketches for it. Well, maybe that was exaggerating a bit. But I made him a outfit I think he'd like. It took me a while to get the materials for it and I've been sewing it by hand.

I had to steal some of the material and I thought I was in trouble when Gin caught me. He just sort of laughed at me as I tripped and material went everywhere. I told him what I was doing. He had a look at some of my sketches. He said he wouldn't do anything to me if I made him one as well. Of course I couldn't say no to him. I'm not that stupid. So I've also started on his. I spend a lot of my off time sewing. It seems to be the only thing I'm good at. Who knows maybe this will get me some recognition. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

* * *

I just finished Ulquiorra's new outfit. I worked so long and hard on it. I'm going to give it to me on a special occasion. I hope he likes it. It's simple but with just a touch of flare. I really have a thing for tail coats. I hope he like it. Gin's outfit is nearly finished as well. I can't explain how sore and blistered my fingers are from all this sewing. But this is something I can actually enjoy. It also keeps me out of the public eye.

* * *

I hate it! I HAAAATE IT HERE! I don't know what to do anymore. I'm at my wits end! Day in and day out the taunting, the teasing, and the harassing. They keep provoking me into fighting. I hate fighting and I try to avoid it all the time. I don't think Ulquiorra even knows about the shit that's been going on. If he does he doesn't seem to be to worried about me or my situation.

As much as tried to ignore them it is seriously start to get to me. I can see it my work. I'm getting slow and sloppy. I'm making little mistakes that I quickly fix them but I didn't make them before. The stress on me is really starting to show. I've gotten pale and my smile is gone. Even Pesche and Dondochakka have made mention about how bad I look. I try to tell them I'm fine but that's a lie. I'm hurting a lot both physically and emotionally. I know I'm making them worry. I hate that I'm doing that to my only friends. But I can't change anything and I'll never be able to.

* * *

I'm getting weaker and I'm loosing interest in things I enjoy. It's been over a week since I last wrote in here and I haven't sketch anything either. My body is aching so bad but I did just finished Gin's outfit. I will give it to him tomorrow. I don't feel like writing much anymore. I'm going to bed.

* * *

Well, good news Gin enjoyed his new outfit and it fits him like a glove. The bad news is that even his stared pestering me about my well being. I don't like it. Why can't people leave me alone about it? I was ugly to begin with and my failing health doesn't help. Why can't people just leave me alone in general? No one has anything nice to say about me or to me. I really am trash. I'm worthless. I'm just a three digit number.

I fear my time with Ulquiorra is soon to end. I'm scared. He's the only person that's been keeping motivated. But I still feel alone even with him watching over me. He's so cold and empty. I don't think he understand how I'm feeling. He compares me to humans all the time. That really hurts. I'm at a point right now that I'm so lost that I have no idea what to do. I keep trying to move forward but it's like I'm stuck in quicksand. The more I move forward the deeper and deeper I sink. My only life line (Ulquiorra) is out of my reach. I am now up to my nose in this metaphorical quicksand and I can longer breathe.

* * *

I've had enough. I've been completely swallowed up by the quicksand and heavy stones have been dumped on me for extra measure. I became the punching bag I had always feared. Grimmjow and his lackeys jumped me today and beat me. No one came to help. Not even Pesche or Dondochakka. I feel so alone and I'm hurting so much. I didn't even tell Ulquiorra what happened. I just came straight back to my room. He's going to be so mad at me for not reporting this to him and not finishing my duties. I'm just too embarrassed and scared of what he might do or say. He'll just call me "trash" again. I just can't...

* * *

The diary ended there. Abruptly. Orihime could make out a few tear stains on the page. This was horrible. It looked like this girl had really tied to keep moving but it just got to the point that she couldn't go on. Orihime could relate to her right now. She could feel hot tears run down her cheeks as she closed the old diary. She wondered if this was to be her fate as well.

She got up and walked over to the table and her food. She set the diary on the table before lifting the dome off her food. It was lukewarm at best now. She could smell the faint spice in her food. It really didn't look that appealing but it did smell better than most. She had a gut feeling this was a dish similar to the one she read about in the diary.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ulquiorra returned to check on Orihime. He found for the first time that the plate had been cleaned. The girl was curled up on the couch fast asleep. Maybe she was finally adjusting to life here. He cleaned up the table and was about to leave when he heard her stir. She slowly rolled over to look at him.

She looked like she had been crying. A useless human trait. He brushed it off. Well, since she was awake now it would be rude not to talk to her.

"I see you have finally eaten something," he said in his usual tone.

She got up suddenly and the saddened look changed quickly to one of anger. He was a half expecting her to slap him again the way she charged at him. What happened now? He waited for impact but there was none. She stead held up an old small tattered book. He didn't remember giving that to her and it wasn't something that she had on her person when she arrived either.

"Who was she?" she almost snapped.

"Excuse me?" his puzzlement toward her actions was real.

"The girl who wrote this diary! This was her room, was it not?" Orihime stated as few more tears started to build in her ash colored eyes. "She was your Fraccion."

There was a long dead silence in the room as the two stared at each other. How did she know about...? The diary... Where did she find that and when? Ulquiorra set the dishes back down at the table. He had no idea she had kept a diary. He cleaned out the room years ago and never found it. So how did this human girl find it? And why was she so upset about someone she would never meet?

"What happened to her?" she asked as Ulquiorra broke their eye contact. "It just stops mid-sentence."

"She... Was weak. Trash," he said, taking a seat at the table. "I don't know why I even chose her."

"She wondered the same thing," Orihime stated, tossing the book at him. "Do you know how proud she was when you offered to take her in? She tried everything her power to make you proud of her. But you just treated like she was nothing to you."

"Her name was Lamia," he stated bluntly as he flipped through the pages. "I just chose her on a whim. There was no other reason. I was young and wanted my own Fraccion."

"That still didn't give you the right to ignore her like that," Orihime said, picking up a napkin to wipe her face. "Do know what she went through at all? Are you going to do the same to me?"

He just grew silent as he started to skim over the few written pages. He was a fast reader. He got an idea about what had gone on. Somethings he did know about and others he didn't. He didn't know how he missed the part with Nnoitra putting his hands on her in such a manner. He remembered that day. She had wanted to tell him but he didn't want to hear it and just left her in her room.

"For starters I will never let Nnoitra into this room," he stated, closing the diary and set it down. "She was also rather tight lipped with me. She never was one to tattle on others. She had an attitude that she could handle things on her own. So I let her and only got involved a few times."

"But she couldn't handle it, could she?" Orihime inquired as Ulquiorra turn his gaze from her. "What happened to her?"

"In the end she just wanted to die," he said in a dull tone as Orihime looked at the floor. "I knew she wasn't well. I came in here right as she took a blade to her own throat. She wasn't expecting to see me. I could tell that in her eyes as she collapsed to the floor."

"What happened afterwards?" Orihime asked, fighting back tears once more.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Ulquiorra questioned as the girl wiped her face again.

"I just want to know," she sniffed.

"I couldn't stop the bleeding and she died. What did you expect?" he said in a nonchalant manner. "But she didn't die without leaving a mark on Los Noches."

"Meaning?" Orihime asked, looking back up at him.

"Over 45% of our uniforms were constructed after her sketches," He said, pointing at her own uniform. "Yours included. In fact she had wanted to sew that one for herself. Gin got his hands on her sketches as I cleaned out the room. He presented them to Aizen-sama and at some point and we got our uniforms. Mine, however, was..."

"Already made. I read that," she stated, looking at her uniform in a new light. "She wanted to give it to you personally."

"Yes, well, I found it under her bed. It had my name on it and nothing more," he said, straitening the sleeves. "This isn't her original but it's an exact copy. So despite her sad tale she wasn't a complete failure. If she had held on a little longer Gin would have made a star out of her. Stupid girl."

"I don't think she was stupid," Orihime said, under her breath.

"She killed herself. It was cowardly and stupid," he replied quickly.

"She wasn't stupid she was just in a lot of pain," Orihime responded quickly. "You could have shown her some compassion."

"I don't pity and I most certainly don't pity the weak," he said, getting up. "She could never confide in me. Or anyone for that matter. Her tough girl act is what did her in. All she knew to do was hide. It was cowardly. After her I never took on another Fraccion. Now if you don't mind I have other things to attend to."

He grabbed the tattered diary and dishes from the table and head towards the door. He was not too fond of bringing up that woman. Even after all these years especially to a human. He opened the door and turned to look at her briefly.

"You vaguely remind me of her," he said as Orihime looked a little shocked. "Just don't be stupid like her and despite her thoughts towards herself Lamia was rather quite pretty."

He turned back around and the door closed behind him. Orihime stared at the shut door for a moment. With that being said she wondered what Lamia looked like. But she knew she would never know. At least she knew a few things. Ulquiorra was in the room with her when she died and he may have tried to save her. Then Gin made sure to leave some sort legacy behind for her. At least that snake was kind enough to do that for her and he appreciated her hard work. Orihime then wondered what Ulquiorra was going to do with the diary.

* * *

Ulquiorra set the diary in an old tattered box with his old uniform and some yellowing sketches. He closed the lid and slid the box back under he own bed. He walked out of his room to attend to some of his other duties. He rounded the corner to see Nnoitra. That perverse grin was still on his face. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly as he walked around the tall Espada.

"So, how's that little pet of yours doing? You don't talk about that bitch much," Nnoitra said as Ulquiorra stopped.

"Shut up," Ulquiorra said, turning towards the gangly man.

"Touchy," Nnoitra said with a light chuckle. "What would you be doing to her if Aizen-sama wasn't so attached to her, I wonder."

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said coolly, taking couple a steps and close the gap between them.

Nnoitra bent over slightly to see what the shorter Espada wanted. The next thing he knew was a fist coming at his face out of the blue. He stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. He looked up at Ulquiorra in a daze for a moment before he realize he had just assaulted him out right. He quickly got up to his feet.

"How dare you!" Nnoitra threatened, looming over head.

"How dare you lay a hand on my property," Ulquiorra replied, coldly, as Nnoitra looked a little take aback. "I'm referring to Lamia."

"Why are now defending that old corpse?" Nnoitra snorted, rubbing his jaw. "It's been decades so what brought this on?"

Ulquiorra didn't even grace that bastard with an answer. He just turned on his heel and left. Nnoitra rubbed his sore jaw. He was tempted to go after the 4th Espada but decided against it. He just muttered a few curses under his breath and continued on his own way. But he wouldn't forget this little assault anytime soon.

(A/N I hope it was somewhat enjoyable.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
